Julie
by MerecoUmCastelo
Summary: A jovem e bem humorada Julie fechou o caixa de sua loja, após um movimentado dia, e então saiu para voltar até sua casa. No entanto, um homem muito mal intencionado aparece para concretizar os seus pesadelos.


**Julie**

_Por Isabella Swan e Meredith Fell do Mereço Um Castelo_

Era um início de noite bem frio, e o vento deixava isso bem claro cortando a minha pele como se fossem navalhas. Para "alegrar-me" ainda mais, os pinguinhos de chuva corriam alegremente céu abaixo, molhando-me totalmente.

Eu estava atrasada, como sempre. Atrasada para fechar a loja. Já passavam das nove horas e o expediente havia terminado as seis... Eu estava bem atrasada!

Bem, eu nunca confiei em nosso contador e sempre achei melhor fazer eu mesma a contagem de estoque e caixa. Eu sempre gostei de números, independente do que eu estudava na escola ou via por aí na vida. Era algo maior do que eu. Era fascinante eu me dar tão bem com eles.

Contas e números eram como uma herança de família. Afinal, se por um lado eu havia herdado o ateliê e a loja de costura de minha bisavó, por outro, eu sabia perfeitamente que o banco de Biloxi foi fundado por um dos membros de minha família.

Mas, como história não é meu forte, não poderia realmente dizer como tudo aconteceu nos mínimos detalhes. O que importa é que as contas e cálculos estavam na herança da família e eu não confiaria minhas finanças a ninguém mais, além de mim mesma.

Tranquei a loja e coloquei-me a andar. O carro estava parado do outro lado da rua, próximo a um beco... "Gradiosissíma ideia sua parar ali, não Julie?", era o que minha consciência berrava. E ela tinha razão. Como é que alguém pode parar em algum lugar como esse? Se ainda fosse dia, tudo bem. Está tudo claro e você pode ver se algum mau exemplo te persegue ou não. Mas... E de noite?

Pernas para que te quero. Corri para o outro lado da rua ao ver que não havia carros passando em nenhuma das direções, mas no meio do caminho um clarão. Ah não... Não era hora para isso!

No segundo seguinte, eu estava tendo uma visão de algo, eu tentei ignorá-la e seguir em frente. Não era mesmo hora para aquilo. Mas quem diz que se escolhe momento para essa esquisitice, hein?

Tentei continuar andando, mesmo sem saber para onde ia e não me focar no que via em minha mente. Balancei a cabeça de um lado para outro. Aquela visão com aquele belo rapaz deveria ter esperado eu estar em casa para aparecer, oh Deus! Seria, no mínimo, mais seguro e menos embaraçoso.

Como dei um passo à frente, senti-me encostar em algo gelado. E, como tudo estava mesmo dando errado, minha bolsa deveria ter caído. Perfeito, Julie!

Voltei a mim e vi que realmente minha bolsa não estava em minha mão. Salvei-a da poça que já tomava quase toda a rua. Mas, como ela estava aberta, a chave caiu junto com minha carteira.

Revoltada com Deus, o mundo e me perguntando se não havia hora melhor para eu ser sacaneada pelo Senhor, abaixei-me para pegá-la, não me importando por já estar encharcada.

Estava concentrada, difamando toda a humanidade, quando sinto algo me puxar e me levantar com força.

- Hei!

Ele me virou e me prensou contra o carro e o vi me encarando. Ele segurava uma faca perto de meu rosto, que eu não queria pagar para ver se era afiada ou não. Droga, eu não queria nem olhar para a porcaria da faca!

- Passe os objetos de valor, doçura – ele sussurrou contra o meu rosto, sua respiração cheirando a cachaça barata. – E não se atreva a dar um único pio!

Eu queria, oh, o Senhor sabe como eu queria obedecer aquilo. Mas o pânico me paralisou e o "moço" pareceu não ficar feliz com isso.

- Não me ouviu? Vai me dar logo isso, gatinha, ou será bem pior...

Eu não vou discutir com bêbado, certo? Muito menos com um bêbado munido de uma faca. Ou, pior, de um assassino em série bêbado com uma faca. Ele poderia ser muito bem um daqueles caras ao estilo Jason, com seu machado. As pessoas nunca descobririam que teria sido ele quem me assassinou... Sem saber o que fazer a princípio, fiz o que me veio primeiro à mente. Fiz o que uma donzela em apuros como eu faria, e simplesmente entreguei-a de uma vez.

Ele nem ao menos conferiu o que tinha ali, simplesmente se virou e eu achei que fosse correr. Mas,ele voltou a me olhar e eu ainda ali congelada encostada no carro.

- Para que só a bolsa se posso ficar com o carro e a garota, não é?

Ele me olhou com milésimas intenções e meu estômago deu sinais de que iria me trair. Ele dizia que a minha janta, meu delicioso pão amanhecido, iria me visitar em breve.

Ele apertou meu braço com força e abriu a porta do carro para me jogar lá dentro. Eu continuava congelada, querendo correr e não conseguindo. Uma fagulha de coragem me fez tentar sair pela porta antes que ele entrasse. Eu não podia ficar ali!

Foi nesse momento que um vento forte passou por nós. Estranho. Estamos no meio da cidade, não havia nada assim em meio aos prédios. Foi o momento de outro clarão, mas dessa vez, o lindo moço loiro aparecia atrás do ladrão e mordia seu pescoço, drenando toda a vida daquele ser asqueroso.

Foi no momento que coloquei os pés no asfalto e comecei a correr, com o ladrão atrás de mim, que o meu salvador apareceu. Ele segurou o assaltante pelo colarinho, sussurrando algo rapidamente, e mergulhando seus dentes brancos no pescoço dele. Como se fosse feito de manteiga, de modo fácil e rápido.

Percebi que não respirava direito. Ele havia falado algo como "sua mãe não te ensinou a respeitar as damas?" Era isso ou eu sonhei?

Eu podia ver a vida sendo sugada do homem, seu corpo se tornando mole e sem cor. O salvador o largou no chão, sem se preocupar em escondê-lo e se virou para mim. Parecia preocupado com o que eu havia visto, mas eu não estava assustada, já sabia que isso aconteceria.

Eu sorri para ele, que pareceu ficar confuso com minha atitude.

A chuva já não incomodava mais e eu queria chegar perto dele. Eu queria agradecê-lo por ter salvo minha vida, por estar ali, por ser lindo, perfeito e ter concretizado meu "sonho". Mas, quando dei um passo, ele pareceu recuar um para trás.

Droga. O que eu fiz de errado?

- É melhor não...

Eu o ouvi falar e fiquei sem entender. Eu não poderia deixá-lo ir assim, não sem nem ao menos saber seu nome.

- Você me salvou.

- Não foi nada, madame... – ele olhou para baixo. Diabos, o que houve? Sou tão feia assim?

- Foi sim, você é um herói. Todos deveriam saber!

- Por favor, não conte nada a ninguém – ele deu um passo à frente.

- Por que? – Sim, aquilo era estranho. Por que um moço iria querer esconder que salvou alguém de um ataque e assalto, como o que presenciei?

- É complicado.

- Complicado? Como assim?

Eu me peguei andando até ele, e desta vez ele não se mexeu. Eu estava certa que havia imaginado o que vi, aquilo era um absurdo! Quanta imaginação, Julie! Ele certamente havia apenas detido o sujeito o sufocando, isso explicava sua aparência pálida no chão. Sim, era isso.

Mas, para minha surpresa – ou desespero, – ao me aproximar mais, vi que realmente havia sangue em suas roupas. E, talvez não fosse apenas a minha imaginação, enfim...

Ele encarava o chão e só então pareceu me notar ali.

- Acho melhor não se aproximar tanto...

- Por que? – franzi o cenho confusa.

Como assim? Ele me ajudava, mas não queria-me perto? Qual era o seu problema ali? Era eu?

- É para a sua própria segurança, não sou um cara confiável e não quero te machucar.

- V-você... – gaguejei, era algo estranho de se falar. – Matou o cara, be-bebendo o seu sangue? – tentei não soar tão idiotamente perdida, mas não deu certo.

Sim, eu parecia louca varrida colocando aquelas palavras para fora. Que os médicos do sanatório não me ouçam!

- Algo assim – ele deu de ombros. – Só para avisar, essa é a parte onde você corre, fugindo de mim para bem longe. Assustada com o que me viu fazer...

Era sim bem assustador. Mas eu não sentia medo. Eu era quase atraída por aquele moço loiro e bonito, que mesmo mortal, salvou minha vida.

- Eu não quero fugir. Quero te agradecer.

- Qual é o seu problema? Mesmo! Não ouviu o que eu disse? É para correr, fugir de mim. Você viu o que eu fiz, então não deveria ficar aqui. Saia daqui! Fuja!

- Por que não?

- Porque eu sou um monstro!

- Você é um herói!

- Não sou herói, eu sou um monstro, eu sou um vampiro! Posso te matar em segundos. Fuja! – ele deu um passo à frente mostrando os dentes, como para me assustar. – Fuja, corra, grite que viu um vampiro. Ninguém iria acreditar, mas grite, sinta o medo fluir. Está é a reação certa!

- Se fosse me matar... eu acho que já o teria feito, né? – ele me encarou atônito, provavelmente, atordoado com minha observação. Sim, ponto para mim!

- Eu não quero te matar, mas eu preciso. Eu preciso de sangue, do seu sangue. Então, apenas fique longe e tudo ficará bem.

Mas eu não queria ficar longe e tudo já estava bem. Ele não percebia isso?

- Olhe, meu nome é Julie – eu tentei estender-lhe a mão, mas ele bufou.

- Julie, você é uma estúpida...

- O que disse?

Ele fechou os olhos e disse baixo.

- O que você ouviu, é uma estúpida por ficar aqui. Eu não sou bom.

Eu estava triste, mas não era estúpida. Uma lágrima teimou em escapar de meu olho. Estar chovendo agora não parecia tão ruim, afinal, eu não queria que ele percebesse que eu estava chorando.

Eu me virei e tentei não fungar, enquanto marchava para o carro.

- Hei, espere...

Eu não me virei. Mas então quando pensei no que eu podia falar, simplesmente deixei sair.

- Quer saber? Eu posso ser estúpida, mas você é um mal educado. Não se ofende uma dama! E eu me apresentei, é digno me falar seu nome ao menos! – disse entre dentes, mas sem encará-lo novamente.

Eu o senti tocar meu pulso, e o puxei como reflexo, mas sem conseguir liberá-lo.

- Desculpe, eu não queria dizer aquilo...

Como ele chegou tão perto, tão rápido?

O espanto tomava conta de mim quando o olhei. Não era medo, estava apenas abismada enquanto encarava sua mão segurando meu pulso. No segundo seguinte, ele soltou meu braço e deu um passo atrás. Sim, a distância de novo... Isso estava me dando nos nervos.

- Olhe, me perdoe. Você estava certa... Sou Jasper Withlock, satisfeita? E, me desculpe por ser rude, não era minha intenção magoá-la, senhorita.

Aquilo foi tão lindo que não consegui me segurar e comecei a soluçar. Ele pareceu não saber o que fazer e nem entender os meus motivos.

- Você... Eu falei algo impróprio?

- Nã-não... – eu tentei dizer. – Eu... apenas... – eu não formulava palavras coerentes. Estava tão aliviada. Droga. O que esta acontecendo comigo? Julie, sua tonta, não estrague tudo, ok?

- Ok, isso é normal, você quase foi assaltada. É o nervosismo que está vindo à flor da pele.

Como era de costume quando eu ficava assim, eu me peguei abraçando ele. Sim, um completo estranho e eu agarrada nele. De início, ele pareceu se assustar, mas logo começou a acariciar meus cabelos.

- Já passou, ok?

Ok, aquilo era ridículo, eu me debulhando em lágrimas na frente de um estranho e, para piorar, agarrada a ele... Mundo, pare, por favor, eu preciso descer!

Eu tentei me controlar e soltá-lo. Ele estava frio por causa da chuva, e como estávamos encharcados, eu sabia que ele deveria achar que eu estava realmente louca.

- Oh, me perdoe meu descontrole. Eu...

E então eu olhei para cima, perto demais... E ele era ainda mais lindo que em meu sonho! Eu abri minha boca para dizer algo, e foi ai que notei seus olhos... Vermelhos, tal qual o sangue em sua roupa.

Ele pareceu se incomodar ao notar meu olhar indiscreto e me soltou.

- Seus olhos são... – eu nem pensei, quando percebi já havia falado.

- Me desculpe – ele disse, se virando em seguida. – Como vejo que já está bem, acho que é melhor partir. Eu preciso ir...

Oh, não, ele não podia ir... Eu queria dizer isso, e eu diria, juro que diria! Mas, tão rápido quanto surgiu, ele se foi. Tudo o que me restou foi sussurrar o que eu tinha em mente.

- Não, por favor... Eu não queria dizer aquilo. Ai, droga, eu realmente sou uma estúpida!


End file.
